The Bigger and Badder Buddy Pine
by ScarletSutcliff
Summary: All he ever wanted to do was help, but everytime he tried, he always wound up alone and miserable. The only thing he really had was his ability to invent, that and a mysterious platinum haired stranger. With his intelligence and her manipulative charm will Buddy finally be able to take down Mr. Incredible?


"Thank you, officer. It won't happen again." This was it, he was really going to get it this time. Buddy was never one to get into trouble. He made good grades, top of his class even. He hung with the safe crowd, mainly just some boys from the fan club, and he always did what he was told. Well, unless it interfered with his dream. That's how he ended up in this situation, standing awkwardly at his door step, smashed between two burly police officers, avoiding awkward eye contact with his very angry father. He shuffled into the foyer, staring at the floor the entire time.

"You have a good evening sir," the mustached officer said with a tip of his hat, "and do keep him out of trouble, we've been getting many a complaint from Mr. Incredible about this one, never thought he'd go this far though, " and with that, they left. Buddy flinched when he heard the door lock with a satisfying click. His father walked past him and into the living room, Buddy followed. Buddy stood awkwardly as his father relaxed in his leather recliner, a glass of wine in his hand. After a long moment he let out a sigh.

"I'm not happy, Buddy," He voice tightened, "Not happy."

"I know," He mumbled.

"What was that? Speak up, Buddy."

"I know," Buddy said, a little louder that time. His father stared at him condescendingly, "Sir."

"That's better," His father's voice was dangerously low. He knew what that meant, "but punishment is still in order, don't you agree?" Buddy stayed silent. His father brought the back of his hand down across his face. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, Buddy!"

Buddy cringed and answered, "Yes, sir." His father finished off the last of his wine and slapped him again, and again, and again.

"Now," His father said after he was satisfied with the marks he had made on Buddy's face and arms, "go to your room and take off those ridiculous things," he said, motioning to Buddy's trademark rocket boots, "and be silent, I'll be making a business call."

"Yes, sir," Buddy muffled, hurrying to his room, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, hello! This is Gilburt Huph from Insuricare!" His father yammered into his cell phone, back to his chipper yet formal facade.

* * *

He kicked off his rocket boots, the impact somewhat smashing their structure. Buddy looked back and cringed.

"W-who needs em'," He sniffled. He stood in his tiny room; the wall were decorated with Mr. Incredible posters and the floor was littered with several of his little inventions. He stated at the largest poster of Mr. Incredible, chest puffed and proud. It's funny how your views of someome can change in only an instant. "And who needs you," Buddy said through gritted teeth, he tore the poster from the wall and threw it to the floor. One after the other, every Mr. Incredible poster, Autograph,and hangable peice of merchandise went flying. Buddy sat in the corner, face bruised and crusty from dry tears. He looked back to his now dented rocket books. Lying next to them was a pile of shattered glass. "Oh, no no no," He cried, picking up the broken frame. His mother stared back at him, a smile on her face, a small, blond boy on her lap. Buddy cried himself to sleep, something he had already done countless times. His father walked past his door, refusing to say goodnight, something he had already done countless times.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAP. IT WILL NOT STAY THIS DARK AND DEPRESSING. By the way, If you didn't notice, Buddy's father is Gilburt Hugh, Bob's (Mr. Incredible) boss from Insuricare. That doesn't really matter in the story really but it kind of worked because Mr. Hugh is an abusive boss; it made sense that he would be an abusive parent. Also, if you didn't catch it, Buddy's mother is dead. Anyways, let me know what you think in a review, and if you like it, go ahead and give it a favorite/follow!**


End file.
